


Maybe

by Winchester666



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Conception Problems, M/M, Omega!will, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester666/pseuds/Winchester666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Will's hips are painted with purpling bruises, cum and sweat and slick trickling down from his hole to coat his thighs and stain the sheets. He lays silently in the bed, listening to Hannibal clean himself up in the en suite bathroom. He lays there and thinks of the blur of their coupling; the passion, ferocity and pure love he felt.

Will runs his fingers through his hair and down the side of his neck, hissing as they brush over the refreshed bond mark there; the old wound reopened by his mate's sharp teeth. Will brings his fingers to his mouth, laps at the tacky blood clinging to the pads. 

Then his hand wanders again. This time down over his chest and down to his belly where he lays it to rest, directly atop his navel. He closes his eyes and he begins to pray. Will is not a religious man by any means, but they have tried everything else. He can't think of anywhere else to turn. And so he asks, begs, a god he doesn't believe in to let Hannibal's seed blossom. To let a child grow in the empty womb beneath Will's hand.

Maybe he'll be so lucky. 

But it's all a very big maybe.


End file.
